Pocky
by Titipo
Summary: Ou comment un biscuit pas commun peut offrir un merveilleux moment à un couple pas commun. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV (FLUFF)


_**C'est fluffy, c'est niais... bref, c'est l'OS tout rose post-japan expo et à la demande de ma biche! =D Alors alors, petit explication pour les non-initiés: Les Pockys sont des friandises japonaises, commercialisées en France sous le nom de Mikado, bien qu'il en existe dans leur pays d'origine des dizaines de parfums différents ! j'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter à la JE, et comme je suis vite devenue accro (je suis actuellement en brutale cure de désintoxication, pour le coup T.T), ma chère Lavinia m'a demandé d'en faire un OS sur notre OTP \o**_

 _ **Et je profite de cette intro pour annoncer qu'il n'est pas impossible que je sois privée d'accès à internet durant les deux prochaines semaines. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de mon absence, parce que promis, je pars avec des projets de fics et je reviendrais sans nul doute avec leur résultats ^^**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Pocky**

Le Prof de Philo grommelait à son bureau.

En soit, rien d'étonnant, un élément clé d'une routine qui, bien que peu usée, suivait son court depuis un bon moment. Oui, le Prof grommelait souvent, surtout à ce bureau, sur lequel il aimait jeter ses pieds, les croisant au-dessus de son corps même, lui offrant une posture suprême inspirant le respect. Sans parler de ses reproches marmonné d'un tel ton d'agacement qu'on aurait difficilement cherché à le contredire.

Seulement, cette fois, les habituels grommellements ne se firent pas aussi discrets que d'ordinaire lorsque son amant le Présentateur le retrouva après un court passage dans sa chambre, tout occupé qu'il avait été par l'accrochage d'un tout nouveau poster.

\- Il est magnifique ! S'écria-t-il d'ailleurs, sautillant presque tandis qu'il déboulait dans la salle de classe pour reposer un rouleau de scotch désormais entamé à sa juste place, Prof ! Tu as vu comme...

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

L'enseignant se retint de se donner une claque.

Décidément, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, jamais il ne pourrait cacher ses opinions. Elles transparaissaient toujours, fortes, comme outrées d'avoir a se cacher pour ménager cet homme qui ne les appréciaient pas. Et lui n'avait pas même le pouvoir de maîtriser leurs débordements.

Car sa seule voix, froide, sèche, suffit à figer le Présentateur et son sourire en un clin d'œil.

Un petit silence affreusement gênant le coupa dans son élan, le Prof de Philo se mordilla la lèvre. Plus de retour possible en arrière, désormais. Ils auraient cette discussion.

\- Prof...

Son compagnon, apparemment lui aussi résolu, traîna derrière lui une chaise jusqu'au bureau pour s'y asseoir, prenant un soin presque mesquin à ne pas être cache par les chaussures de l'anarchiste.

\- Écoute... Je sais que pour toi, tout ce qui vient de Kriss est mauvais, mais...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Son ton tranchant découpa encore la phrase de son amant dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Enfin, après une seconde de perplexité, celui-ci sourit et reprit avec une patience qui l'étonna:

\- Comment ça "accepter" ?

\- Ses cadeaux. Il part faire le guignol auprès de ses fans qui ne doivent rien comprendre à sa manière étroite de penser, il te ramène des... trucs de là-bas, et toi... Tu les accepte.

Le cadreur des Hors Sujet soupira. Il fallait dire que cette conversation n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière sur ce thème, et que répéter encore et encore les mêmes arguments devait être pour lui aussi pénible que pour le Prof se retenir de les invoquer.

\- Prof... Combien de fois faudra-t-il essayer de t'expliquer que n'est pas une offrande. Kriss n'essaie pas de... m'acheter ou je ne sais quoi, il m'offre des cadeaux. Gratuitement. Parce qu'il est généreux. Parce qu'il m'aime.

Erreur.

Le reporter se rendit compte un peu tard que cette dernière partie avait fait se crisper la mâchoire du Prof de Philo. De la jalousie, c'était pourtant tout ce qu'il manquait à cette éternelle conversation pour devenir pire encore.

\- ... Qu'il m'aime comme ses autres personnalités ! Rectifia-t-il donc à la hâte, Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour moi de "refuser" ce qu'il m'offre !

Le Prof souffla bruyamment. Comme s'il avait pu soudainement se mètre a cracher du feu.

\- Je me demande bien comment il peut t'offrir quoi que ce soit... Il ne te connait pas. Ou un soir tous les trois ou quatre mois... Il ne sait rien de toi.

Entre ses deux baskets toujours croisées sur le bureau, un lever d'yeux au ciel. Si d'ordinaire il haïssait ce geste de pure insolence, chez son cadreur il était... presque de l'ordre de l'adorable.

\- Bien sûr que tu me connais mieux, Prof. Bien sûr que c'est toi que j'aime. Bien sûr que j'adore quand tu penses à m'acheter du gel même si tu ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi j'en mets... Bon, maintenant, tu veux voir ce que Kriss m'a ramené ?

Sourire gêné de son cadreur, le petit rire qu'il lui provoqua sembla malgré lui faire office d'affirmation.

\- Regarde ! S'écria en effet aussitôt le Présentateur TV, sortant d'un sac en plastique un petit carton, Ça s'appelle des Pockys !

\- Des... Pockys ?

Si ce nom n'avait pas évoqué un tant soit peu de curiosité chez le Prof de Philo, sans doute aurait-il planté là son compagnon, le punissant par la même d'avoir gâché une belle journée pour ces choses au nom si ridicule. Et pourtant, il laissant retomber ses jambes, observant avec perplexité le Présentateur tenter de déchirer avec une extrême précaution un papier d'aluminium.

\- Ce sont des sortes de... Tu sais, ils sont longs et au chocolat...

La langue entre les dents, le blond se battait avec son paquet tandis que lui-même haussait les épaules. Contrairement à son alter, jamais il ne s'était lancé pour objectif de goûter à un maximum de sucrerie que comptait le monde. Alors, lui demander à quoi ressemblaient ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu...

Une petite exclamation de joie attira pourtant son attention, et bientôt deux des doigts de son camarade plongèrent dans le sachet pour en tirer un long bâtonnet de couleur jaune vif, si ce n'était pour son extrémité, brune.

Le Prof écarquilla les yeux face à cette couleur peu conventionnel, jetant rapidement un œil au paquet que brandissait toujours le cadreur et qui portait la mention "Chocolate Banana". Pas besoin d'être Shakespeare pour comprendre. Il fixa le bâtonnet, se plongeant un moment dans une réflexion impliquant ce drôle de mélange, lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement à loucher. Confus, il secoua la tête, ne pouvant retenir un petit regard noir pour le Présentateur, qui agitait son Pocky avec un sourire niait.

\- Tu veux goûter ?

Il allait pour refuser poliment, lorsque, très brièvement, le potentiel allégorique de cette scène lui fit prendre deux trois couleurs. Pour le coup, la baffe, il l'a méritait peut être bien.

\- Hum... Vas-y, donne, marmonna-t-il pour cacher sa gêne

Sans réfléchir, il croqua dans le biscuit, mâchonnant un moment avant de se figer.

\- Alors ? Alors ?

A l'autre bout du bureau, le cadreur semblait épier la moindre de ses réactions, ce qui l'encouragea plutôt par principe a de nouveau hausser les épaules, adoptant une attitude désintéressée.

\- C'est sympathique.

Sous ses doigts, le glaçage à la banane commençait à fondre sous l'importante chaleur des néons de la pièce. Il grignota donc rapidement sa sucrerie, n'ayant d'autre choix sitôt celle-ci terminée que de lécher son épiderme. Ça collait un peu, mais c'était bon, cette connerie. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au paquet, resté debout entre lui et son reporter, qui à son tour tentait son contenu. S'il pouvait discrètement un prendre un autre, il n'aurait pas à admettre son soudain goût pour ces trucs... Sa main se mut avec lenteur, il retint sa respiration pour ne pas se trahir. Mais alors qu'il se voyait déjà triomphant, la main de son acolyte se saisit du petit carton, un sourire un peu provocateur aux lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ?

\- J'ai dit que c'était sympathique... Donne.

\- Viens les chercher !

Davantage joueur que piqué au vif, le Prof se releva, se jetant sans ménagement sur le Présentateur qui se retrouva pour la énième fois contre un mur. Décidément, il finirait par en avoir l'habitude.

Certes, le Prof de Philo usait parfois de son incroyable force dans leur quotidien, mais pour des biscuits, cela restait relativement rare, si ce n'était inédit. Aussi le prit-il par surprise, le paquet à hauteur de leurs yeux.

L'anarchiste laissa un petit sourire vainqueur prendre place sur son visage puis, subitement inspiré, alla piocher un Pocky qu'il maintint entre ses lèvres.

\- Eh, cadreur…

Celui-ci sembla sortir de sa transe, son étrange admiration qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours mais qui suffisait à le faire l'aimer. Le blond avait rosit, s'apprêtait sans nul doute à s'excuser, lorsque l'extrémité du Pocky se présenta à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cette fois il rougit. Peut-être se questionnait-il, pensant que le caractériel Prof de Philo ne pouvait pas prendre une telle initiative, qu'il devait tout sur-interpréter, mais si tel était le cas, on ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion. Le Pocky s'approcha doucement de sa bouche et il le prit, le grignotant de son côté tandis que le Prof, tout sourire, faisait de même pour au milieu du bâtonnet retrouver sur ses lèvres un goût bien différent. Sa langue encore parfumée de chocolat se frotta avec avidité contre celle de son compagnon, qu'il jurerait enrobée de banane, elle aussi. C'était fou comme un petit biscuit au nom étrange pouvait changer les choses...

\- Ça s'achète où ? Soupira-t-il avant d'entamer un nouvel échange buccal qui fit lâcher à son camarade un bref gémissement d'aise

\- Japon, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle entre deux baisers

\- Ça fait un peu loin...

\- Pr... Prof, arrête, c'est pour ça qu'on doit les économiser !

Pour la quatrième fois d'affilée, l'homme aux sourcils touffus venait de reprendre un "baiser Pocky", quitte à admettre clairement sa fascination pour ce mélange de saveurs éclatant entre leurs lèvres. Un grognement de frustration clôt le dernier, et il se résolut à s'écarter, le regard plein d'envie qu'il jeta au petit carton ne suffisant pas à convaincre le Présentateur qui l'emporta en direction de sa chambre, les joues rouges. "C'est pas sérieux... Il n'en reste plus que la moitié, maintenant...", l'entendit-il grommeler sans pourtant beaucoup de conviction.

Un peu de remue-ménage, et le reporter réapparut dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Euh... Je vais voir Kriss pour le remercier... Je lui dis que tu aimes mon cadeau ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Je me disais bien…

Un petit rire suivi l'habituel soupir résigné du Présentateur. Un rire qui l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du couloir attenant, le claquement de la porte annonçant au Prof de Philo qu'il pouvait désormais avec précaution sortir le Pocky un peu fondu qu'il avait juste eu le temps de glisser dans sa poche.

Sans lui, c'était bien moins intéressant. Mais puisqu'on le laissait seul...


End file.
